Hero of the Astral Era
by RyuzakiLaw1
Summary: Flung from his world, with little more than the clothes on his back, Percy finds himself in a new world, in desperate need of a hero. Can he rise to the occasion, and become the hero they need? Or will he fall to the darkness, and allow the world to be swallowed by it? (Rating subject to change)


Prologue- Taken from Home

Percy didn't know where he was. He couldn't see or hear anything, all he could feel was the sensation of falling. The last thing he remembered, was discussing his future with Annabeth, before going to sleep in his cabin. Prior to that, it'd been a celebration for the defeat of Gaia, and hopefully a celebration for future peace. He mused that he could've been having another 'dream', but normally dreams didn't let you feel things, did they? His train of thought ended when an ornate pattern on the ground below him came into view, and he landed softly in the center of it. A minute or two passed, before his impatience got the better of him.

"Is anyone there? Why have you brought me here?" His shouting went ignored by the darkness around him, and he tried to walk away. As he was about to leave the circle, a shock forced him back into the center, and something finally shimmered into view. It was a giant crystal, emanating a gentle light. Before he could say anything, he grasped his ears, as it spoke.

" **Hear... Feel… Think…"**

"What are you talking about? I don't understand! Send me back home!" His cries went ignored, as the crystal didn't seem to care for his desires. He was shown brief snippets of a world, with odd people of all shapes and sizes, as well as an impossible landscape, before it cut off. His head was starting to throb, and the floor beneath him suddenly shattered. He felt himself falling again, this time though, he was picking up speed. He felt himself get thrown through some kind of barrier, and everything went black.

* * *

Things at the dispatch yard had been progressing slowly, too much for his tastes, if he was perfectly honest. The Syndicate's interference with trading was causing more and more traffic to be diverted off to Vesper Bay, but there wasn't much he could do about it, being retired from his former position. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, wondering how he'd have to stretch their funds this time. Last time, it was inferior tools, and the time before that, he'd had to cut a few people loose.

Before he could contemplate any further, he was interrupted by Danisath nearly banging his door down, and panting, as if he'd run a marathon.

"By the Twelve… what's happened now? Did someone get injured on the job? Or was it another Hornet attack?" Danisath took a drink, and caught his breath for a second before answering.

"You need to see this Papashan! There was a bright light, and a young Hyur was just sprawled out on the ground!" Papashan was skeptical, but hopped off of his chair and followed the messenger towards the workers rest area. The diminutive man was trying to figure out what could've brought someone here. He might need to pay a visit to the Thaumaturge's guild soon.

They'd arrived to a young man with black hair, sleeping peacefully. He didn't seem injured, though Papashan easily recognized a few cuts and bruises from a harsh landing. Something had simply tossed to boy here, but for what purpose? If they'd wanted him to die, surely they would've aimed for the Sagoli Desert? He'd have to entertain these thoughts later, as the lad began to wake up.

* * *

Percy nursed his head as he came to, the air was incredibly hot, wherever he'd could hear muffled voices around him, but he tried to ignore those and focus on getting back to full working order. After a moment, he finally opened his eyes, and was gaping at the landscape around him. He'd been dropped in some kind of savannah, with… were those giant hornets? He was surprisingly calm, given that he was in unknown territory, surrounded by monsters, and without weaponry. Finally, after a few minutes of surveying the land, his attention was drawn to the two in front of him, where he once again began to stare.

In front of him, was probably two of the oddest people he'd seen before. One was perhaps the largest man he'd seen, besides the Olympians, with dark skin and a concerned expression. The other, was much smaller, about the size of an 8 year old, with white hair, a moustache, and pure blue eyes. He had a bemused expression on his face.

"What's the matter lad? Haven't you ever seen a Lalafell before?"

Things seemed to get more and more complicated as he got older…

 **AN:** Yes, I return, after 4 ½ years. Let's just say, Life got a _little_ complicated and leave it at that. Anyways, I intend to start branching out into other story categories, albeit at a slow pace. Expect Sporadic updates to this story (We're talking glacier speed here). See ya next time!


End file.
